The Forgotten Pair
by Agent Pants
Summary: After being in a contest slump after moving to Fortree City, May decides its time to break out the old gloves and start training again. Though it's not too long until she meets new rival, one that has big plans for her. This new rival...he seems so...familiar? Like she dreamed about him or something long ago...is he as new as he seems? Xx ContestShip xX


Hi everyone! I'm not a new writer to fanfiction, but it's been a VERY long time since I've written anything.

So I'm Rachel in case you were wondering:)

So I have been obsessed with Pokémon ever since I was about 6. And I got this really good idea for a ContestShipping fanfic, and I knew I had to write it.

I hope you and enjoy it, and if I get a bit of positive feedback from it, I promise a new chapter will be up very soon!

* * *

The Forgotten Pair

Chapter One: Autumn Day

I was sitting on the ledge of my bedroom window. I stared out as the wind took leaves of all colors through the air in a graceful dance. It was cool autumn morning in Fortree City. The chill of early October had started to set in. Some wild Tailow and Swellow that populated the city and the wilderness around it had already started to migrate down the region towards the southern cities of Mauville, Petalburg and Rustboro. It reminded me of home, or what used to be home. Little Root.

I moved here to Fortree City with my parents and my brother Max about a year ago. It was a good opportunity for my mom to get a job as a pokémon breeder. I didn't want to disappoint my mom and say to not move. This was a one time offer, and I didn't want to ruin it for her. It was all so sudden. I had just returned from my journey with my two best friends Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison, and Max. We traveled across Hoenn, and on to Kanto. It was the best experience of my life.

And also now that we're all the way in Fortree, I barely see my dad. He still runs the Petalburg Gym and he's gone for weeks at a time.

I try to think on the positive side. I have a few good friends. People here are a lot different than people in Little Root. Everyone kind of keeps to themselves. I miss having Brendan around. Brendan was my next door neighbor, and another one of my best friends since birth basically. We still talk all the time, but it's not the same.

It gets lonely around here.

The early morning sun finally broke above the tree line, and was shining into my window; its warm rays covering my skin leaving behind a warm glow. I smiled at the pleasant feeling, and decided to perk myself up a little. It was time for Blaziken and Glaceon and I to go out and train again.

I left my room and checked the house to see who was home. Dad was a given. But he's coming home tonight after about 3 weeks in Petalburg. But where Mom and Max were was a mystery. I checked all around the house for a note and finally found one on the milk carton on the inside of the fridge.

My mother knows me too well. If I could do anything for the rest of my life, it would be eating. But not get super overweight.

I took the milk out of the fridge and set it on the counter. I took the note and read it. It said:

_May,_

_I'm taking Max to Lilycove today so he can go buy a few new books. I'll also be buying a few things for myself, so if you want or need anything, just call me on my Xtransceiver. If there are any problems, call Dad on his. He should still be in Petalburg until late tonight. He'll be home in the early morning tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled and stuck the note to the outside of the fridge. I smiled to myself and said out loud, "Finally, a day to myself." I had my Xtransceiver charging on the kitchen counter and sent a quick text to my mom to tell her I saw the note, of course, and that I didn't need anything. Then I told her I was going out onto Route 119 with Blaziken and Glaceon. She quickly responded telling me to be careful and to wear a sweater and long pants. My mom is the cutest. She still tells me to put on a sweater as if I'm 5. Mom, if you haven't noticed, I'm 17.

I quickly ran upstairs and put on a pair of black leggings, with a large long sleeve white sweater, a red loop scarf, and my favorite pair of tan leather boots. Then I ran back downstairs, grabbed my bag next to the door, opened it to make sure Blaziken's and Glaceon's poké balls were inside, and stepped outside into the chill of the morning.

I smelled the fresh autumn air, inhaling its scent, and smiled. I climbed down the ladder to the ground below. I quickly ran through the city passing people along the way and saying hello, being friendly, and finally made it to the path that led onto Route 119.

I walked along the path and after a few minutes I saw a few hundred yards away a small clearing next to a pond. I walked over, and it was a perfect spot to practice Glaceon's next contest appeal and Blaziken's next contest battle. I set down my bag against a nearby tree and took out Blaziken's and Glaceon's poké balls . I pressed their middles buttons to enlarge them, and I held them in my hands. I looked at their shiny red top halves, seeing a tinted reflection of myself. I smiled, happy to finally be doing this again. It was time.

"Come on out, Blaziken! You too, Glaceon!" I joyfully called Blaziken and Glaceon out of ther poké balls, throwing them high into the air. In a quick flash of white and red light, Blaziken and Glaceon came out of their poké balls into sky. I think Blaziken and Glaceon both knew what we were doing today, because Blaziken came out of the poké ball doing a full front twist, and landing on the ground with one leg bent. I smiled and clapped. Blaziken looked back at me, and I think he smiled. Sometimes it's so hard to tell what Blaziken's facial expression is. Glaceon came out of her poké ball and shot out a quick blizzard, enveloping herself in a lovely white, sparkling powder.

"So I guess I don't have to tell you what we're doing out here today?" I asked them

Blaziken and Glaceon shook their heads in reply and I smiled. "Good! I know it's been a while since we've been out to practice. And I'm sorry. Ever since the move I haven't been into the contest mood. I felt like if I wasn't putting in my whole heart, then I wasn't putting enough effort in. And I'm sorry you guys." I took a breath in to continue. "I'm sorry that I let you down. But that's over! We're going to enter the contest in Slateport next weekend, and we are going to win!"

Blaziken shot one fiery fist into the air and gave out a loud roar in agreement. Glaceon jumped a little and posed as if she was ready for battle. I smiled and took the Xtransceiver out of my pocket to note down a few things about what I want to do for the appeal and battle. I

I opened her mouth to speak when I heard the sound of another voice close by. It sounded like a boy, and I could hear him calling out moves to his pokémon. I looked at Blaziken and

"Blaziken, Glaceon, we'll work later. I want to see what's going on. Return." Blazkien nodded once more, and Glaceon did the same. I took out their poké balls and in a flash of light they returned to them. I listened to the boys voice, and started to follow it.

I walked through a few patches of tall grass and through a small grove of trees for a few minutes until I came to small clearing where she I the back of a green haired boy commanding what looked like a Roserade.

"Roserade use Petal Dance!" The boy called out, and Roserade shot out hundreds of vibrant pink petals into the air. "Now Energy Ball and Hyper Beam!" Roserade made a large ball of green light and shot it into the air. When it was high in the air, Roserade built up a quick hyper beam and shot it directly into the energy ball. It quickly split into hundreds of smaller energy balls, and each one then collided with the pink rose petals from before, leaving in the wind a beautiful pink sparkling dust that came down upon Roserade.

My draw dropped. It was one of the most beautiful appeals I had seen in a long time. It showed off Roserade's beauty but also her power.

I need to speak with him, know who he was.

I came out from behind the tree where I had been watching, and took a step forward. I stepped on a small twig, which quickly snapped under my foot. The green haired boy heard the snap, and he quickly turned his head around to see who was coming up behind him. Roserade looked up too, in case she needed to battle.

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I felt warmth rising up my cheeks and I knew that I looked a like a tomato. The boy looked at his Roserade and called her back into her poké ball. He the ball in his bag, and looked towards his left. Then he looked back it me. It was a dare. A dare to follow him.

I never say no to a dare.

I watched him run off, and without a second thought or hesitation, I followed after him. I needed to know who the green haired boy was.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it!

Reviews please! They are like my writing fuel.

I promise to update once I get just a little bit of feedback!

Rachel


End file.
